Kill To Be Killed
by crazed4now
Summary: Assassination: the best word Shakespeare ever made. And it's also the career that our characters have gotten into. This is a crossover of FF 7 & 8, Bleach, and KH. Please read and comment, cause Lord knows i'm gonna need all the help I can get.
1. Tales of Floor 35: 1

**OMG!!!! New Story!!! Well, as promised, i included Ichigo and Uryuu since i felt bad about canceling the bleach fic (no, they're not in this chapter). This one was inspired, believe it or not, because i read "Lover's Flat". The Floors were originally apartments and it was gonna be about their crazy adventures and how everyone was connected. I might do that later. I hope you like it and please comment! I'm gonna attempt to be more in character and i'm striving for more of a poetic and grown-up way of writing. I'm graduating this year, so i guess it's time my writing moved up a bit on the scale of Grade too.

* * *

**

He stood in front of the metal skyscraper, golden pieces of hair fluttering in front of his eyes. The wind was cool against his skin, adding to the eerie aura of suspicion that the building before him gave off. This was the boy's first mission and there was no time for mess-ups. With only five months of training under his belt, he had no idea what to expect. And even though he was scared out of his mind, something about the air made him excited.

"Roxas, lets go!" The tall man with red hair beckoned the boy forward, signaling to the metal grate on the side of the building. "You'll get shot if you keep standing there." A cool smile swept across Axel's lightly tanned face.

Roxas nodded, moving quickly over to the older man's position. "Really? The vent shaft? Isn't that a bit too 'James Bond' for real life?"

Axel shrugged, "Well, the front door will have a heavier guard than last time. It's only been about half a year since the company tried to break in."

The company. It was a term used to avoid saying Kithir Incorporated. On the outside, the fifty story building seemed like one of the best and most recognized names in medical supplies; but the workers above the thirty-fourth floor knew better. Competitors, paparazzi, and anyone that Kithir considered a "problem" was dealt with using the fourteen floors populated with serial killers and assassins. The higher up the floor, the better you were at your job. Roxas had only just joined the company and he was more of a street rat than anything else, so he was at the bottom of the barrel; the thirty-fifth floor.

"Come on already! Lets get going," Axel pointed to the open grate, signaling that the boy was the crawl through. It was small, no bigger than two-feet in either direction; but it'd have to do.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Roxas carefully climbed inside, calculating his movements critically. Oh yeah, it was as cramped as he thought it would be. But the space wasn't his only issue, the man that was climbing in behind him was also on the top of his warning chart.

Axel, also known as Red Rum within the company. And the title wasn't only because of his hair or his drinking problem. He was infamous for killing all of his partners within a year of joining them. Unfortunately, the boy had only learned this once he was assigned to Axel's group. He had learned from Leon, one of the guys from floor forty-four, that the last guy teamed with Axel was named Demyx. He only lasted more than a month because the two of them were screwing.

Peeling himself out of the metal box, Roxas dropped himself to the ground below, observing his surroundings. There was a glass window overlooking a meeting that was in progress. The table was lined with men in suits who all looked a little overweight and a lot over-the-hill. "So, which one of them is Stevens?"

"Probably the only one who's American. Ister is a Japanese company, so the only American who should be there is Stevens."

Today's mission was to eliminate John Stevens, a wealthy American business man who's business was a major threat to the Ister company. Officials at Ister had paid Kithir to take care of their "foreign problem". A simple in-and-out job that was handed to the newbies. The only difficulty was making the assassination look like an accident so as to avoid an investigation. Axel's specialty was pyrotech while Roxas relied on brute force. This wasn't exactly the Brain Squad either.

"Ok, lets see here," Axel crossed his arms, looking around the room before them. "We can't hurt anyone else, only Stevens." His green eyes glances upwards as a smile ran across his face. "Ok, here's what we do."

***

It was show-time. The blonde was positioned exactly 30 feet away from the small explosive, praying to God that Axel wasn't trying to kill him just yet. They were on the floor above the meeting now, directly above the intended victim's seat.

"Once I press the button, the floor will open and the pipes will dislodge. Pick the one that will be easiest to knock off and hit it at Stevens." Axel smirked, standing further away than he had positioned Roxas.

"I don't know about this, can we go over it one more time?"

"Too late!" Axel grew a wicked smile as his thumb flicking the red switch. In an instant, everything was orange. The world slowed for a second as he was both relieved and confused as to how in Hell's name he was still alive. "Hurry up!" Axel waved his arms, signaling to the new kid that it was his turn.

Roxas nodded a little, coming out of his trance slowly as he ran into the fire; a metal bat in his hand. He was hot, but not on fire. The boy's only motivation was that if he didn't die now, he would be killed later by Axel. At least this way was more honorable.

Below him were about 10 gray pipes, all blown apart to reveal the group of confused and scared business men below him. One in particular was looking right at him, an American man. The blond gulped down his fear and raised the metal bat in the air, swinging downwards at a pipe that had nearly fallen off.

And then everything went black.

***

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas!" He was being shaken awake by a familiar voice.

"Axel?"

"Thank God, I thought I'd lost ya already!" The older man smiled a little, looking forward at the moving street before him.

Moving street?

Roxas glanced over, noticing that he was being carried in Axel's arms down an abandoned street. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Oh, you fainted. I never took you for the squeamish type, but I also never thought you'd actually hit the guy."

"Hit? What are you talking about?"

"Stevens. You _nailed _him between the eyes with the pipe. Nice aim by the way."

And without a second though, Roxas closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that it was all a dream.


	2. Stories from Floor 48: 1

**Yay!!! part 2!!! Well, i like you kids, so i'm gonna be honest; I have no idea where i was going with this chapter anymore. I had this intricate layout for it in the beginning, but I forgot I was writing this for about a month and, well, yeah... So if it seems like the story randomly jumps, it does. Anyways, this features the promised Bleach characters. I hope you all forgive me now ToT  
(oh, and the business people are made-ups. If they resemble characters in animes or games or whatever, sorry. I just made them as cliche as possible. XD )

* * *

**

The offices inside the Kithir company were... bland to say the least. The walls radiated a gruesome grayish- blue color that just screamed insipidly at the workers. All tables, chairs, and desks were the same dull color of off-white which almost made Ichigo throw up.

This job sucked.

If he was working a job, then he was getting pressure shoved down his throat by his partner. If there was nothing to do, he was trapped inside of the building for plain-osity.

Why did God hate him so?

"Ichigo, we have business on the top floor." Uryuu's back was completely straight as he pushed his glasses up. "We can't keep them waiting you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo stretched a bit, forcing himself out of the mono-colored swivel chair.

***

The fiftieth floor, the top of the building. This is where the big-wigs were. The whole room just reeked of expensive cologne.

"So, what do you have to report?" The man sat at the head of the table, his fingers interlaced in front of him.

"Well, sir," Uryuu stood proudly, showing off in front of the president, "I have compiled a report of all the information we have collected." The boy held up a manila folder that matched the ones that laid before all of the business people on top of the table. "As you can see, page one is general information. Occupation, family, phone numbers, et cetera. Page two is a brief description of all the different places he has lived in his life. Page three..."

"Excuse me, would you mind getting to the point?"

Ichigo looked at the man who had said it. He was about two chairs to the left of the president. His black hair was slicked back, exposing his large forehead and bushy eyebrows. Thin-rimmed glasses were perched at the very bottom of his pointy nose. Ichigo knew this person only as Mister N.

"Uh... yes," Uryuu shifted a bit, flipping through a few more pages in the folder. "On page fifteen, notice the blueprints of this house. When Ichigo and I looked around, we followed the floor plans to examine every last inch of the house. But even with a through search, we could not find the small room that is said to be located south of the master bedroom. We believe that getting into that room is our best chance at finding the... object in question." The raven-haired boy pushed his glasses up a bit.

The president nodded his head, his expressionless eyes turning towards the two boys, "Thank you very much. We'll hand the rest of the work down to the thirty-ninth floor."

***

The two of them retired to their shared apartment after the meeting. Work was basically done anyways, so there was no point on sticking around. The only reason Ichigo showed up at all that day was Uryuu would have killed him if he "skipped out on his responsibilities".

Uryuu Ishida, Ichigo's neighbor from childhood. The two of them never really did get along; Uryuu was a bookworm while Ichigo was more into sports. And while The pale boy had an uncanny ability to hit all the right nerves with Ichigo, he did owe Uryuu a lot of thanks. An apartment, a job, and even most of the food that he ate was all paid for and arranged by Ishida with nothing more than a few phone calls. Him and his connections were almost scary.

"So," Uryuu came from the kitchen, a cup of tea in one of his hands, "you seem a little out of it lately."

"Really?" Ichigo laughed a bit at the statement, leaning back on the couch.

"Yes, really. If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself fired. Just cause my uncle's my president, don't start thinking you can do whatever you want."

Yes, that was Uryuu's insane connection that got them the job. How else would they land on the forty-eighth floor so quickly?

"Yeah yeah, I know. Get it in gear, right?"

"It seems like you could care less if you kept the job or not."

"It's not that, it's just," he sighed, looking over the side of the couch, "Information is more of your specialty. And since that's all we're used for, I just seem out of place, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Information takes time to collect, and you have practically no patience."

"Hey!" He jumped up a bit, his eyebrows furrowing, "I have more patience in one pinky than you do in your entire body!"

"Yeah right. You can barely wait for you pop-tarts to come out of the toaster," Ishida mumbled under his breath.

The orange-haired boy clenched his fist into tight balls, "What was that?! If you got something to say, say it to my face!"

"Calm down already. It's nothing to get upset about," he put the glass to his lips and tilted it back a little, watching as Ichigo grunted and flung his head away from the him. "Oh come on, you're really that angry?"

"I have freakin' patients..." he trailed off, his eyes glaring at the wall.

Ishida sighed with a smile, putting his tea down on the dark coffee table and straddling over Ichigo's black pants. "Like I said, it's nothing to be upset about," a devious smile wound across his face, "That's what I like about you."

Ichigo looked back, his face only showing small traces of his anger now, "Whatever, I don't care anymore." He closed the gap between their faces, pressing their lips together. The feeling was... numb. But the boy was used to the emotion now as it had been nothing new to him.

Providing 'services' was part of the condition for Ichigo to get Uryuu's help in the first place. Of course, when he heard the deal, it just sounded like he'd being doing chores.

Chores.

The older boy pulled away, looking over his left should and into the kitchen, "Crap, I have to get on those dishes before I forget again."

"That's really what you're thinking about now?" The pale teen seemed a bit shocked, his darks eyes going wide before staring downwards. "Yeah, okay then." He pushed himself off of Ichigo, standing up and making his way to his room. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to wake up on your own for once."

"Yeah, I'll try," He laughed, knowing that he wouldn't.


	3. Accounts from Floor 39: 1

**I realized that something was off from chapters 1 to 2, so i let my friend read this story. Her comments varied from "The target audience changes" to "This is rated M, right?" 'sigh' I'm sorry i'm incompetent, but i'm trying. My friend is also taking the liberty of teaching me how to write... more... intensely. I'm not there yet, but i'm trying. And because my friend's biggest issue was the amount of characters, i had to make cuts. Sorry naruto fans, but they will not appear here anymore. Also, Cloud and Leon will not have their own chapters, but they will be characters. And with all this re-arranging, I had to change the plot to make everything fit (that's why this is late... and I was trying to find my old health book). Who knew science was sexy? I love you all, please comment.**

**P.S. Yes, I have made the decision that Sora grows up to be a little jealous whore...when he's drunk. XD**

* * *

God it was late.

Eleven at night and still no signs of the crowd slowing down. Every time one person was too drunk and forced to leave, another person would amble through the chunky, metal doors. Music blared through the speakers on the other side of the room, pulsing a melody that the technicolored lights danced to. The boy had been in "Clubhouse Paradise" for five hours now, and frankly, it was much more than the nineteen year old could take. His ears were beginning to fail him, making it hard to hear the conversations that were already difficult to make out over the music.

"Another round!" called the boy that sat to Riku's left. He was skinny, with dark hair and porcelain-like skin. At a first glance, it would be impossible to tell that he was suspect to the blackmail of Kithir's VP. Though weak and innocent looking, he was also devilishly clever and scarily smart. Sora told Riku almost every day that this fragile looking child had gotten a perfect score on some test that, as Sora would put it, was impossible.

_"I swear, that Minami kid's like, a freak! The teacher never even told us about cosecant and he was still done in no time!"_

Riku smiled a little, reminiscing over what his partner had said the night before. But, much to his disliking, a shilling voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Riku ku-un....." A woman sat next to the silver-haired boy, pouting her lips in an attempt to make herself look cuter. "I wanna go-o. Would you walk me home?"

He looked at the woman, contemplating how many years the blond-haired cougar thought she was hiding behind the layers of make-up.

"Sorry," he replied, slathering on his generic grin, "But I can't leave until my shift is over. If you buy a few more drinks though, we might be able to pass the time faster." A devilish smile ran over his lips, pleading in his mind for the woman to give him more time to watch Minami. The job was already about 4 months in and it seemed like almost no progress was being made.

"It's alright Riku, you can go," Minami turned his head to look at the older boy, "I'll cover for you if the boss asks."

"No, it's fine. I have some friends here who would be sad if I left with some other woman," he shot a smirk as some of the girls sitting around him, all of them fawning over Riku's expression. The boy never realized how naturally hosting came to him, but it was mentally exhausting none-the-less.

***

When midnight finally came, Riku couldn't even begin to express how happy he was to get out of there. Fresh air was happily welcomed into his lungs as the cool breeze passed over him. The streets of the Red Light District were hectic and loud, but the city outside was much more quiet. Street lights glowed onto barren roads, a few people popping up along the way as they kissed their dates good-bye at the door. There was something so cherishingly peaceful about Tokyo at night; a something that had a tendency to vanish once he entered his apartment.

"It's twelve-fifteen, looks like you came home on time tonight."

A boy with spiky brown hair stood in the kitchenette, holding a can of what looked like the beer Riku had brought home from the club once. His arms were crossed over a loose fitting T-shirt that went halfway down his boxers. An impatient aura hovered around Sora.

"You really shouldn't be drinking this late." Riku walked over to the living room, laying down on the couch, "You have a test tomorrow and we can't have you flunking in a school that's not allowed to kick you out. Someone's gonna figure us out if you keep this up."

"It's just health class. All you have to do is know is what makes you sick and what limbs go where."

"Those don't seem like they'd be on the same test. What section are you studying again?"

Sora glided across the floor touching Riku's shoulder lightly, "Well, the test is actually on the endocrine system and the nervous system, but I'm sure you can help me study that much better than any class," he whispered lightly into the older boy's ear.

Riku looked up at the brunette, smiling lightly as he touched the hand on his shoulder. "If you keep this up, and you'll be sorry you didn't study in the morning."

"I _am _studying! And you're going to help!" He whipped himself around the couch, straddling himself over Riku's lap. "The nervous system is made up of the brain, spinal cord, nerves," the boy began as he moved his hips a little, getting himself into a more comfortable position, "Nerves are thin threads made of neurons that run throughout your body," Sora's hands ran up the other boy's shirt, imagining the neuron strings as he touched the soft skin under his fingers, "Sensory nerves usually connect to the brain through the spinal cord. Motor nerves carry messages from the brain to the muscles and glands." Sora hovered his mouth over Riku's, begging slightly for permission to continue.

"Uh huh. Well, seeing as how you know everything, why do you insist that I need to help you study." Riku wasn't phased too badly. Body tired and muscles worn, there was very little drive in him. On top of that, he was getting used to Sora and his jealous-drunken state that transformed the innocent eighteen year old male into a sly temptress.

"I need help because I have trouble remembering the endocrine system. There's so many glands, I keep forgetting where they all go. Like the thyroid and parathyroid."

Riku raised his eyebrow a little, "That should be the easiest, they're both in the neck."

"Oh?" his eyes widened a little, though the expression of his lips stayed the same. "So, here?" He bent over Riku's body and ran his tongue over the throat, stopping to suck and nip at one spot. A small moan escape the older boy as the tried to resist.

"Alright," Sora said quietly as he pulled away, admiring the red mark he left to remind himself of the glands. "And what about the adrenal glands?"

"Those...." Riku hesitated for a moment, but not because he didn't know. He really wasn't in the mood for sex when he entered the apartment, but Sora definitely had his ways of getting him there. Riku sighed in defeat, accepting the situation as a good change of pace from all the desperate women at the club, "... it's above the kidneys."

"Very good," the brunette said as he began to unbutton Riku's dark-blue shirt. Sora's voice had changed from the last question, seeming less like he was asking questions and more like he was testing the silver-haired boy. "Last question, where are the testes?" The teen pushed himself back up, looking down at the older boy's lightly flushed body.

Riku stared up at the ceiling, a resentful glare in his eyes, "If you make me say it, I'll kill you."

"Sorry, that's not the answer. You only get one more try." Sora's fingers rubbed above the zipper on Riku's jeans. "If you answer correctly, you get a special prize."

Riku blushed fiercely, looking off to the side, "....under," he said, letting out a sigh.

"Under? Under what?" He laughed lightly, dragging his tongue along Riku's outer ear. "Come on now, I need an answer."

Riku was at breaking point, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Sora take the lead. Granted the other boy was doing a good job, but this torture would only ensue at the pace they were going. The older boy turned his head back to look at the boy, pushed his body into sitting position, and took Sora's chin between his fingers; forcing them into a kiss.

Sora wanted to resist a little, after all, this was HIS show. The brunette was dead-set on being the star, not a supporting actor. But as quickly as he was kissed, a hand slipped down his boxers, stroking and tugging on him.

"Uhh...!"

"Under here," Riku uttered under his smirking lips as Sora finally submitted. The breathy, low pitched sounds coming from the brunette made Riku want to skip to the next step. But he had stolen the show from Sora, so it was only right to continue it. Plus, he owed the younger boy a little payback.

"And now for the extra credit question, where's the prostate?" Riku murmured, taking his hand out of Sora's boxers so he could pull the younger boy's shirt over his head.

The brunette breathed a long sigh as the word "inside" escaped him, his void in anticipation of what was to come.

"Inside where? Come on now, I need an answer," Riku demanded quietly, mimicking his partner's previous statement.

"Stop messing around and get to it!" Sora's voice groaned loud at the order, finally tired of the foreplay.

"Sorry, but that isn't the correct answer. Luckily, I'm giving out hints today." Riku slipped two fingers inside of the brunette's mouth, pushing against the tongue while the younger boy started sucking at the intruding appendages. "Would you like for me to point to the prostate for you?"

Sora nodded, slightly confused at the statement but eager to find out. He watched as the teen with silver hair removed his fingers from the moist cavern. A string of saliva ran from his lips to the other boy's fingers, glistening in the moonlight that came from the window.

"Alright, then here's your hint."

_Knock Knock Knock!!_

Both boys paused, wondering if it was just their imagination.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!_

It was more brutal this time. Riku and Sora continued staring in each other's eyes, wondering if they should continue or ignore it.

"Hey! It's me! Open up already!"

"Dammit!" Sora jumped off of Riku, searching for his shirt. "Hold on!" The brunette finished, sliding the baggy t-shirt over his body and opening the door, making sure that only his upper half was showing. "Hey! Sorry about the wait!"

Riku re-buttoned his shirt, still sitting on the couch. He didn't have to get up to see who was at the front door, the aquamarine eyes had seen Roxas more times than he'd like to have. "Isn't a bit late for little kids to be running around?"

Roxas pushed his way past Sora, entering the kitchenette and sitting on one of the stools. "It's not that late, and I'm just on the floor above you." The blond glared over at Riku. There was a slight slur in his speech, as well as a sway in the way he was trying to sit up straight. "Hey, I don't want to sleep alone tonight, is it ok if I stay here?"

"If you're asking me, then it's a no. You need to learn to grow up already. Everyone's life sucks, especially in this business. You can't come crying to Sora every time." Riku stayed seated. He wanted to the pick the boy up and throw him out of the house, but his lower half was still sporting something that was hard to hide, even under jeans. Roxas was always clinging to Sora, and it was, in fact, quite irritating. Riku understood that the two boys were more like brothers than lovers. In fact, the two of them were cousins. But Sora had long ago decided that he was going to keep his relationship with Riku in the dark from the other boy, which meant a lot of stupid explanations to convince Roxas that, really, there's nothing going on that he should know about.

"I'm not asking you! Sora, is it ok? I'll sleep on the couch."

Sora wanted to say no, he _really _wanted to say no. Not only did Roxas spoil the mood that Sora tried so hard to make, but his body was still excited; and boxers weren't doing anything to hide it. Sora took the opportunity to move from the door to the breakfast bar when Roxas turned to yell at Riku, but he wouldn't be able to keep this up all night. He knew what he had to do, but what possible excuse was there to get the blond out of the apartment? "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to." Roxas laid his head down on the table, staring at a wall to his right.

"How about this," Riku leaned over the back of the couch, staring at the blond, "If you tell Sora what's wrong, you can sleep on the..." Riku paused for a second. If he said couch, then he would be forced to get up, something he still didn't want to do.

"How about this," Sora chimed in, "Go to the convenience store down the street and grab a few bags of chips and then go upstairs and get your stuff from your own apartment. That'll give you some time to clear your mind and figure out what you want to tell me. Then, when you come back here, I'll have Riku in bed and then we can stay up all night to talk about whatever's wrong."

Roxas sighed, getting up and nodding his head. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Sora and Riku watched as the boy left, a sigh of relief escaping both of them.

"Ok," Sora started, "So that should take him about 5 to 10 minutes. You can go... um... fix yourself up in the bathroom first. I'm gonna find myself something to wear that doesn't smell like sex. Tell me when you're done."

Riku glared to the side, walking over to the bathroom, "Get a guy excited and then leave him to deal with it by himself. Just like a woman..."

"I heard that!"

Riku could feel Sora's gaze from the next room, smiling to himself a little.


End file.
